1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for managing service subscriptions of a number of devices over a unidirectional transmission channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Some subscription broadcast mechanisms, like satellite radio, require activation codes to be sent to receivers in a unidirectional transmission channel such that all receivers receive the activation codes even if the receiver is not the subject of the activation code. Reactivation codes are sent in a similar manner, one message per receiver broadcast to all receivers regardless of the intended target. As the number of receivers increases, the bandwidth required to broadcast activation and reactivation codes to all of the receivers increases significantly.